


Elevator #1

by FeelingFingers



Series: Pictures of You - Jumin x MC [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFingers/pseuds/FeelingFingers
Summary: MC struggling to do her job while dealing with anxiety. Jumin being comforting.Fluffy drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so rusty, ya'll. It's been a long time since I've written/shared anything. So, we'll see where this goes. I just felt the need to put this out there.

“Your guests will have the pleasure of enjoying a spectacular view on our exterior lifts as they make their way up to the top floor. Consider it a taste to whet their appetite to the panoramic view to come.” MC’s smile widened as a cold spiral of dread unfurled in her stomach.  


“That sounds…lovely.” Pulling her gaze from the venue rep she took in the lobby, hoping that her feelings weren’t bleeding onto her face. _This is your job. You are the face of the RFA. Put on a smile. Pull it together._  


The venue in question was one of Seoul’s premier luxury hotels. The main draw of this venue, aside from the ability to accommodate an excessive amount of people, was the elegant aesthetic and panoramic view of the city from it’s top floor event spaces. A view that was unavailable to the general public. If the RFA were to hold their upcoming event here, surely it would only add to the draw of the fundraiser tickets. If only the way to the venue weren’t so questionable.  


“Shall we continue?” The rep’s cheerful voice interrupted MC’s inner turmoil.  


“Yes.” A deep breath. A smile. “After you.”  


The rep lead the way towards a bank of gleaming golden elevators. The elevator doors slid silently open at the press of a button. It was worse than she imagined. She found herself stepping out onto polished glass looking out onto the city. It was like stepping out onto nothing. Her breath hitched in her throat and she willed herself to direct her eyes skyward. A blue expanse opened out beyond the glass coffin of the elevator. It was almost soothing. At least until they started upward. MC fought against the urge to press back against the cool metal of the doors.  


“Magnificent view, isn’t it?” The rep asked, interpreting the woman’s silence for awe. “The express function will make quick work of the trip. It will be a direct line to the venue space, eliminating the possibility of getting lost on the wrong floor.”  


“Convenient.” MC breathed out, willfully forcing her mind to clear. She began counting back from ten internally. Her eyes turned to meet the rep’s pleasantly neutral expression. Ah. A stationary island in the choppy waters she was internally flailing about in. Focus on the work, MC. “If possible, we would like to request sole use of the elevator bank closest to the venue entrance for security reasons…” 

 

The rest of the meeting went as planned and MC was left with two weeks to manage her anxiety about the venue. Or, perhaps more accurately, her dread of the glass box she’d have to ride to get to and from the venue. If things were managed properly she might get away with minimizing her time in the elevator for the evening. Perhaps she could set Yoosung up as the runner leaving Jaehee and herself on the main floor to deal with guests and other complications that were bound to pop up throughout the evening. Guilt pricked at MC as she allowed herself that thought. Was catering to her illogical anxieties really what was best for the RFA?

 

“You’ve placed the stage in the center of the room?” Jumin raised an eyebrow as he scanned the site documents.  


“There is so much open floor space that I thought a central location would give the most guests a good vantage point without taking away from the viewing windows.” As MC explained her reasoning she began flipping through the additional documents in her party binder, looking for the alternate floor plans.  


“Ah. A shame we won’t be framed by the cityscape.”  


“If you are worried about press photos, I’ve arranged for some to be taken after the welcome. Those can easily be framed against the windows. But, if you’d rather, we have some other options as well.” Finding the plans she was looking for she handed copies to both Jumin and Jaehee. “Although, I think the central location is aesthetically and practically the best option for the venue.”  


“Indeed.” Jaehee chimed in, her eyes on her own copy of the party documents. “And having the stage central makes the most sense for our musical guests…”  
MC breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was thankful that Jaehee saw sense in her plans. MC was trying to make the best decisions for the group without letting her anxieties bleed through too much. It was difficult and she found herself second guessing a lot of her decisions.  


“Mm.” Jumin nodded, a soft smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. “Sounds like everything is in order then.” He flipped the presentation closed and let it fall against the dark mahogany of the conference room desk.  


“I hope so.” MC frowned. Her fingers traced lightly over the printed text in an absent gesture. “We have the largest amount of RSVPs yet. Christmas was such a great success that we have high expectations to fill.”  


“I have no reason to think that this event won’t be spectacular. You always out do yourself, MC.”  


She could feel heat creeping into her face as she bore the weight of Jumin’s gaze. She could only meet his eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and glancing away. Her eyes slid over to Jaehee who was still intently looking at the plans. Or else politely pretending not to notice her friend’s embarrassment. “I’ve had plenty of help along the way.” 

 

The initial elevator ride up to the party space was made more bearable by the other RFA members who crowded against the glass enjoying the view while unwittingly obscuring hers. MC stood towards the front of the elevator, hovering as close to the gleaming metal doors as she could without touching them. The last thing she wanted to do was to mar the surface before guests arrived. The woman’s eyes remained steady on the backs of the men in front of her. How were they all so tall? She didn’t particularly think of herself as short, but now within the confines of this glass box she was grateful for the men pressed up against the glass in front of her. She could almost forget that they were hanging precariously over the city in a glass box. Beside her Jaehee and Jumin chatted quietly, going over last minute details without so much as glancing at the scenery. She wondered how many times they’ve seen views equal to or surpassing this one.  


“MC! Look! The sunset is so pretty from here!” Yoosung twisted back to grin at MC, his hand outstretched in an effort to capture hers and tug her towards the window. MC’s eyebrows shot upward, caught off-guard by the blonde’s exuberance. Panicking, she dropped the clipboard she had been holding as she attempted to evade his advance. It clattered loudly against the glass floor, causing the others to glance in her direction. MC instantly regretted the over-reaction. That familiar sense of dread welled up within her as she looked down at her documents, framed by the receding earth below. She needed to pick it up, but couldn’t will herself to move. It was all she could do to force down the bile that had risen in her throat at the site of nothingness beneath her feet. Pull it together, MC. She willed herself to no avail.  


“One would think there would be better uses of your time prior to the guests arriving.” Jumin’s measured voice sounded from beside her, interrupting her thoughts and allowing her to break her gaze from the terrifying view below. Yoosung’s face flushed crimson as he scrambled to pick up the clipboard and offer it back to MC.  


“Oh! Sorry!”  


“…It’s okay, Yoosung. I got to see it when I did the walkthrough. Enjoy the view— we’ll be too busy to look soon.” She hoped, at least. Offering what she hoped was an encouraging smile, she accepted her clipboard and hugged it closely to her chest. She hazarded a sideways glance at Jumin who was studying her with a thoughtful expression. “Really.” She assured him. “It’s alright.”  


“Yeah. Lay off him.” Zen chimed in, making a face at Jumin as he twisted to get a selfie of himself with the cityscape as a backdrop. “It’s not like we get many moments like this. Might as well enjoy it while we can.” For MC, however, this part of the evening couldn’t end quickly enough. 

 

Once the party itself was underway she managed to find tasks that kept her busy in the venue. There were more guests than ever this event and a slew of people who arrived uninvited with the hopes that they could talk their way into the event if they offered a sizable donation. MC found herself thankful for the perk of being party organizer. At least she could legitimately make use of herself by socializing with guests and fulfilling their needs. When she needed something from another floor Yoosung was eager to make the run. She wondered if it was the view he liked or the chance to escape Jaehee’s marching orders. Beyond keeping her mind off the elevator ride that awaited her at the end of the evening, she actually enjoyed this part of her job. Getting able to interact with the eccentric cast of characters that the RFA members somehow managed to pull together for the event as well as seeing her dear friends shine in their element caused joy to bubble up within her heart. Moments like this made working so hard worth it. 

 

At length the party began to wind down and the MC found herself to be the last in the room. The RFA members were far-flung with their different tasks and she herself was doing the final check to ensure that the closedown for the night was done properly. She couldn’t put it off any longer. The dark should make it easier, she reasoned with herself. And the guests had all been commenting on the lovely view. MC stood at one of the viewing galleries next to the large bank of elevators and stared out at the glittering city below. So vibrant and alive. From here it wasn’t bad. The view. The heights. All of it. It was only when she was encased in that glass box that it felt like the world was falling away from her. Only there that it felt like air was being squeezed out of her lungs. Thinking about it now caused her heartbeat to quicken. A motion in the glass caused MC to shift her gaze from the distance to a point just behind her where a familiar tall figure stood a comfortable distance away. Watching. How long had he been there? She quickly schooled her features into a gentle smile before turning to face the quiet man.  


“Jumin.” He was looking at her contemplatively with those steel grey eyes of his. It was as if he could see straight through her. What was he thinking while he looked at her so intently? His face gave nothing away and she felt vulnerable under the weight of his gaze. “I thought you already left. You must be exhausted.” That earned a smile from him, however faint.  


“The guests from The Cultured Citizens group cornered me in the lobby. Once I saw them out I ran into Yoosung— he mentioned you may still be here.” The heir lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few more moments slipped by Jumin was the first to disturb the still. “I wouldn’t leave you.” MC’s smile widened, touched that he had come back for her. “Shall we?”  


“Yes. Let’s.”  


Gathering the last of her things she allowed Jumin to escort her to the elevator. The city stretched out beyond the clear glass like a jewel. The soft amber lights of the elevator interior provided enough reflection to make the walls seem somehow more substantial than her earlier trips. She could see herself and Jumin reflected in the glass like pale ghosts overlaid against the darkness that loomed outside. Soft classical music played in the background. Jumin stood next to her side close enough that she could feel quiet strength radiating off him in waves without him actually touching her. It was then she realized the knot in her stomach, while nerve related, wasn’t due to the enclosed space at all. MC allowed her eyes to linger over Jumin’s reflection in the glass. Had he noticed her anxiety earlier? Was that way he came back? Nothing ventured nothing gained, MC. Just as she opened her mouth to ask the elevator lurched to a sudden stop sending the pair staggering to the side. Off-balance, MC reached out reflexively to grasp onto Jumin’s arm to steady herself, the addition of her weight sending the heir into the glass wall of the elevator. The soft amber lights flickered twice before snuffing out completely, leaving the pair shrouded in darkness. Stars above, city below.  


“Oh God! I’m so sorry, Jumin! Are you—“ But her voice died in a strangled sob as she caught sight of the view beyond him. The city twinkled all around. She was floating in space. So high. So impossibly high above the city. Blood rushed up to her head creating a dull roar in her ears. Her heart felt painfully constricted. Dimly she sensed something touch her arm and fought to free herself. She had to escape. There was no where to go. Oh, god.  


“MC.”  


She heard her voice from far away, but could not focus on it. Instead, she was trying to remember how to breathe as she watched cars come and go in a ribbon of light below. That is—until her vision was blocked by Jumin’s broad chest as he positioned himself fully in front of her.  


“M-C.” His low voice sounded close to her ear. Firm. Demanding her attention. Cold fingers tilted her chin upwards. Grey eyes capturing her gaze. “MC, stay with me.” She managed a small nod. Her eyes dropped to his chest. The steady rise and fall. If she reached up she would be able to feel his heartbeat. Would it feel quick like hers? Would it be because of her? Or because of this situation? Her eyes slipped sideways to the darkness beyond and she began to feel the spiral of panic sprout within her heart again, but he wouldn’t let her stay there. Pulling her firmly to his chest he adjusted his stance so that his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. His forehead rested lightly against hers. “Breathe with me.”  


MC took a shuddering breath and returned her eyes to the gentle ones that took her in now. How must she look to him? Her face burned at the thought. She paired her breath with his. In. Out. In. Out. Silence filled the elevator, punctuated only by the sounds of their breathing. In. And out again.  


“I’m sorry.” She exhaled the words, watching as a crease formed in his brow. An anxious laugh bubbled up and out of her. “I’m a mess.”  


Jumin’s expression softened. His long fingers carded through her hair in a gentle motion. “A beautiful mess.” MC’s eyes widened at his murmured words.  
The lighting flickered around them. As quickly as it stopped, the elevator sprung to life again. But MC’s eyes were locked on Jumin’s face. What was there to say to that? Straightening, Jumin let the last of MC’s hair fall free of his fingers. When the elevator chimed announcing their arrival to the first floor he was a respectable distance away from her again in time for the door to slide open. 

To her, it felt like miles.


	2. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety keeps MC from sleep and pushes her into action.

MC couldn't sleep.

When she closed her eyes she could still feel the warmth of Jumin’s arms encircling her. She could smell the scent of his cologne and hear the deep, steadying breaths. She saw those inscrutable grey eyes willing her to look only at him and not the dark expanse below.

_What was that?_

Nothing in the week that passed since had helped her drive those memories from her mind. Instead, MC was hyper aware of everything. Her mind spinning in overdrive as she rethought every little thing. She was especially aware of the feelings Han Jumin elicited from her heart.

_Why was she so stupid? God. How embarrassing._

Did she retreat until things returned to normal? Did she charge forward and chase whatever feeling keep tugging at her heart? 

“Ugh. Shut up shut up shut up.” She groaned, pressing the palm of her hand firm against her eyes. Her voice sounded loud to her in the empty apartment, but it did nothing to quiet the troubled thoughts that snaked their way through her head and heart. Drawing in a long breath she expelled it in a shaky sigh before rolling over and retrieving her phone from the bedside table. The notification light blinked in a steady rhythm. A few of the usual suspects were in the chatroom. She suspected that Yoosung was really in an LOL raid and not actually paying attention to the chat window. Perhaps Seven was lurking about instead of working. And Jaehee.. 

MC opened up her text messages and started typing out a greeting to her friend. 

**MC:** Don’t tell me you’re still working?  
**Jaehee:** Unfortunately. Sleep seems a long way off yet. I was just taking a small break to stretch. Are you not sleeping?  
**MC:** Ehh. My mind won’t still. Are you at least working from home?  
**Jaehee:**. . .  
**MC:** No! This late? Will you make the last train?  
**Jaehee:** God willing. At least I had a chance to eat dinner while going over these papers. The convenience store was running a limited edition bento.  
**MC:** Take care of yourself! You won’t be able to help anyone if you’re run into the ground!  
**Jaehee:** I suppose you’re right. Ah, well. It’s time to get back to the frey. Don’t stay up too late.  
**MC:** So determined! I can almost see your glasses flashing! You can do it! Fighting! 

Closing the app, MC laid back on the bed and stared once more up at the ceiling. It seemed that Jaehee and Jumin were pulling more and more late nights lately. She wondered what projects they were working on. Cat related-- or something more serious? She had been avoiding conversations with Jumin and the rest of the group until she could sort her feelings properly. The result was mostly that she felt out of the loop and she didn't have the added benefit of feeling more together.

_This is stupid. What are you doing?_

She was on her feet and moving before the thought had fully formed in her mind. Hastily, she dressed and grabbed a bag before heading out the door and down to the convenience store below. If she wasn’t going to sleep anyway, she could at least be useful.

\----

She hadn't thought this through. 

Jumin was studying her from behind the desk of the main conference room, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. MC’s gut twisted somewhere between regret and despair. She didn't fault his confusion. While it wasn't uncommon for her to make visits to C&R, she had never made one so late. And never without an appointment. Yet, here she was past midnight and she was hovering in the doorway of the conference room with a bag a convenience store ice cream. Following a half-formed whim, of all things.

MC shifted her weight so that she was leaning back away from the room. Her free arm was crossed low over her chest. She wished that she could just back out of the room and pretend that she hadn't attempted this stupid plan to begin with. 

Meanwhile, Jumin waited. 

“I thought--” MC’s mouth felt dry as she reached for an explanation for her late night appearance. Her mind clicked along, caught between everything she wanted to say and was afraid to. “It's late.” Idiot. 

“Yes?” He was smiling now. A quiet, cloistered smile that pulled at the edges of his lips. It lit his eyes; sparking as if there was a joke she wasn't privy to. The sight of it did nothing to slow her heartbeat. MC’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment. A breath. A pause. She tried again.

“Jaehee said she was working late and I thought…” Her hand fluttered at her side in a helpless gesture. “I thought a pick-me-up was in order. They say sugar helps people think better--refuels your brain.” MC could feel the heat rush to her face. The explanation sounded wanting even to her ears.

The quiet smile that he had sported slipped from his face back into a more neutral mask. “...Jaehee.” He echoed, eyes narrowing. It was then that he released her from his gaze, dropping his attention to the papers stacked high on his desk. “I sent Assistant Kang home for the evening. Perhaps you should have called if you wanted to meet up with her.” The chill in Jumin's tone wasn't lost on MC. 

_Ah. She was being bothersome._

The thought was enough to propel her forward into the room. She stopped just short of the table where he sat and began to rifle through the bag. Jumin looked up, something like uncertainty playing across his face.

“I wasn't planning on staying long.” MC persevered. “She said you both were working long hours this week.” At length she produced a strawberry ice cream bar and laid it on the table in front of him. He looked at it then her and back to the treat before picking it up gingerly.

“What's this?”

“A treat! For you. It is Strawberry ice cream on the outside and sweet cream in the middle.” A shy smile slipped over hey lips. MC tapped her index finger lightly against her forehead and winked at the man with a confidence she did not feel. “Consider it a comonor tradition. I will go leave Jaehee’s in the break room fridge and get out of your hair.” Abruptly, she turned to high-tail it to the door, where she hesitated. MC turned and look at Jumin once more, her expression serious. “Sorry, to distract you. I know this isn't a playground. I just thought… well. It doesn't matter. Try not to stay too late, ok?”

Without giving him time to respond, MC slipped from the office and headed home. Something told her she wouldn't be able to sleep well any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that turn about is fair play. AKA - MC is surprised and doesn't know how to handle it.

The sudden sound of an emergency alarm erupted from MC’s purse, startling her. A flush of heat rushed to her face as she scrambled to find her phone from the hidden depths of her bag, unearthing just about all of the contents except her phone. Other people in the cafe were starting to stare at her. MC could hear a few patrons nearest to her grumbling to themselves. Halfway through her search the beeping the sound switched over to a shrill siren and steadily grew in volume. 

It was then that she knew.

A cry of victory erupted from her as she managed to retrieve her phone from her bag-- most of its contents were now unceremoniously scattered across the cafe table where she sat. MC ducked her head, hunching over the table in an attempt to make herself small. She partially shielded her eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone to her ear as if that would be enough to hide her from the view of noisy cafe goers. She answered the call without so much as looking at the lock screen. 

“ _Choi Sae-young._ ” His name came out through gritted teeth as MC attempted to not die under the weight of the embarrassment she felt. “What was so important that you felt that you needed to change my ringtone?” 

“Whaaat~?” Saeyoung’s unbothered voice drawled out the question, lilting upwards at the end. “It was boring! Just a plain telephone ring. That’s one of the defaults.” He said the last word as if it put a bad taste in his mouth. “It wasn’t even different from anyone else’s. Except--”

“Saeyoung.” MC interrupted the train of thought, peeking through her fingers to see if her fellow patrons had gone back to their coffees. “What do you want?”

“So cold.” He complained. The effect was somewhat ruined by the giggle that followed a moment later. “You should be thankful that God Seven OH Seven is here to give you a marvelous gift!” 

“...”

“Vast is the knowledge and foresight~ And he looks out for even the smallest under his charge!” 

“...I’m hanging up.”

“WAAAIT!” She could hear an annoyed huff of air on the other end of the line. “That cat mom is rubbing off on you.” The hacker grumped. MC blushed. She found herself hoping that she wasn’t being spied on by CC TV cameras anywhere. Self-consciously she smoothed her hair in an absent gesture and sighed. A silence stretched over the line for the space of a few breaths before she relented.

“Oh great and generous God Seven~ What knowledge do you have to bestow on one such as me?”

This was met by a triumphant cackle on Seven’s end of the line. “I come bearing good news! Your credit card has not been hacked and you are still largely untraceable!” 

“...Okay?” MC wasn’t sure where this was going, but for some reason she felt on edge despite Seven’s carefree tone. 

“I was worried at first when the initial ten packages showed up at the apartment. But it wasn’t hard to track the delivery.”

“Delivery?”

“But you should go home soon or your neighbors will start to complain. The hallway is almost full except for a little path to your door.” 

“The hallway? Seven? What on earth--” 

“Ah ah ah-- That’s all the wisdom I have for today! 7-0-7 Over and OUUUT!” The line went dead. MC lowered her phone from her ear and stared at the lock screen as she attempted to process what she had just heard. 

“Delivery?” MC murmured the word quietly to herself, racking her brain to try to think of what might be sent to her apartment. As a rule she generally doesn’t have anything delivered to what was formerly Rika’s apartment. Except for the occasional grocery. She had just negotiated floral arrangements for the next event, however.

She sighed again, casting a longing look at her half-drunk mocha on the table in front of her. The cream on top had begun to collapse in on itself. MC lifted it to her lips to take another sip before gathering her things and abandoning it to the busing tray before heading out the door. It seemed like she was needed elsewhere. The idea of a ballroom’s worth of flowers wilting in her hallway made her stomach churn.

\----

It wasn’t flowers.

That much was apparent as soon as MC exited the elevator on her floor. Stepping free of the elevator, the doors dinged closed as she took in the sight before her. On either side of her apartment door a large assortment of wrapped packages varying in size were lined along the wall. She narrowed her eyes, brow furrowing. They certainly didn’t look like anything she would have ordered.  
Cautiously, she took a step towards her apartment. And then another. Dread swirled and pooled in her stomach. Unearthing her phone she dialed Seven’s number. He answered on the first ring. 

“God Seven does not disappoint~!” He sung by way of greeting. MC frowned. She wasn’t in the mood to play around. 

“Seven-- how… what on earth is all this stuff?” Standing in front of her door, phone at her ear, she peered down at the collection of boxes. Reaching out, she tentatively picked up a smallish box that was on top and inspected it. There was no note, but her name and address were neatly printed across the top. MC tested the weight in her hand. It didn’t seem to weigh very much. When she lifted it to her ear she could hear a faint ticking. Startled, she fumbled the gift and managed to drop her phone. It hit the floor with a yelp and a clatter. The package, through some miracle of fumbling and flailing, managed to stay in her hands. The sound of Saeyoung’s hyena-like laugh could be heard distantly through the phone speakers on the floor at her feet. She shot a glare at the security camera down the hall before retrieving her phone. “This isn’t… none of these are going to explode, right?”

Saeyoung’s laughter died away when he noted the strained quality of MC’s voice, though amusement still sparkled in his tone when he responded. “I can’t say for sure.” She could almost hear the grin that was no doubt painted broadly across his lips. “But I’d be surprised. It looks like someone has an admirer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Saeyoung. No one knows where this apartment is except---”

“Us?” He finished for her. MC pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her hand holding the ticking package fell lank by her side as she peered at all the mysterious things. She couldn’t begin to unpack that notion-- so she pushed it away and focused on the literal packages at her feet.

“What am I supposed to do with these?”

“Presents are for opening!” MC directed a pointed look at the security camera. She hoped that the resolution was good enough that he could discern the look she was giving him. She was rewarded with another trill of laughter that dissolved into a warm chuckle.. “Okokok. Step one. Turn around.”

MC rolled her eyes. But when he didn’t answer she sighed and turned around. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. If she had been expecting anything. But, whatever it was, it wasn’t Jumin standing behind her in the narrow hallway made narrower still by the pile of packages crowding behind her. She blinks. Jumin is dressed as though he has just come from work or a meeting, which he likely has. He’s peering down at her with those same inscrutable grey eyes and holding a sizeable bouquet of budding red roses that stand out starkly against the dark of his suit. 

“Um.” MC begins eloquently as she struggles to remember how speech works. “I...will call you back.” She ends the call without waiting for Saeyoung to respond. Jumin is still peering down at her. She feels uncomfortable beneath the intensity of his gaze. It’s as though she’s been striped bare. As if he can see straight through her and there’s nowhere for her to hide. She clears her throat. “Jumin.” Dropping her gaze to the flowers he’s holding she searches for something to say, kicking herself that her brain has apparently decided that now would be an excellent time to reboot. “What’s-- what’s all this?”

“I wanted thank you, MC.” 

She looks up at him again. There doesn’t seem to be any hint of teasing in his expression, but that does nothing to enlighten her about what’s happening. “Thank you?” It’s as if she’s hearing herself from outside her body. _Say something intelligent, MC._

“For the..treat..you brought me the other day.” He seems to stumble at the word ‘treat’. As though it feels strange and alien in his mouth. It’s enough to draw a giggle from MC in spite of herself. He looks away from her,, but at this distance it isn’t enough to disguise the faint dusting of red that colors the tops of his ears in the harsh light of the hall. The feeling that starts to bloom in her chest is a little like hope.

“It was just ice cream. There’s no need for all this-- ” 

“There was your time as well. That’s more valuable than any ice cream.” He gestures to the packages around them. His tone is quiet. Sincere. “Than all of this.” 

“Jumin.” MC repeats his name softly, touched by the sentiment. “I didn’t do that to get anything. I just wanted-- It’s just. You work so hard all the time. I want you to care for yourself as much as you care for others.” 

“I know.” He says at length, bringing his gaze to once again meet hers. The dusting of red that colored his ears is smeared high on his cheekbones. But he does not look away. “That is why I want to do things for you.” Gently, he presses the flowers into her hands. “Your kindness comes without strings. So let mine also.” With his hands now free he reaches up to lightly tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. His fingertips linger along the line of her jaw as they retreat. MC doesn’t know what to say to that, so she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she stares up at Jumin with wide eyes, mouth partially open in surprise. He seems to take her in for a moment, his expression affectionate and smug all at once. He steps back. “Don’t worry about carrying everything inside. My men will help with that.” Jumin nods to a few security guards that are standing a respectable distance away down the hallway. Now it’s MC’s turn to blush further as she realizes that whole exchange was witnessed by some of Jumin’s men. She nods slowly, cradling the bouquet gingerly to her chest.

“Thank you.” She manages. The men, having heard their boss’ instructions spring into action all at once. MC opens the door to her apartment and it’s all over in a matter of a few minutes. She watches, amazed and more than a little overwhelmed as she lingers by the doorway. It’s as the men finish carrying in the last of the things she looks once more to Jumin, who has been standing quietly by her the entire time. “Though, this really is too much. Next time just-- I don’t know. Ask me to lunch.”

“Alright.” 

Jumin relents easily. MC feels some of the tension ease out of her shoulders. “Let’s have lunch tomorrow.” Her head snaps over to Jumin. He’s already making a note of it in his phone, expression completely serious. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Is Thursday better?” Jumin asks, mistaking her confusion for hesitence. 

“Tomorrow’s fine--” 

“Excellent. I’ll send a driver around to pick you up.” MC is about to protest, but the warm look he fixes her with leaves her completely tongue-tied. “Until tomorrow.” He bows slightly before turning and heading down the hallway with his guards. MC can only watch him retreat, stunned. 

She can’t help but think he’s like a whirlwind. How can one not get swept up by Han Jumin?


End file.
